russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends 4Ever
Friends 4Ever (Friends Forever) is a Filipino teen-oriented drama series in the Philippine television produced by IBC Entertainment TV, and broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC premieres on March 29, 2014. Directed by the two of directors Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark Reyes from T.G.I.S., starred by some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for hottest teen stars Michelle Vito, Jerome Ponce, Liza Soberano, Yves Flores, Ella Cruz, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos. The youth-oriented drama series presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience in high school. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenager set the trend for youth oriented drama series in Philippine television history. Development The teen-oriented show consisted of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for the hottest teen stars and revived the teen drama on Sundays which is inspired by the rival for the teen dramas as Gimik and T.G.I.S. in patterned original compared to other youth oriented shows of teen barkada from the highly-watched Saturday series. This also launched the showbiz careers of the main casts, as well as the acting debuts of some of the supporting actors. As of June 1, 2014, it is now aired on Sundays at 3:00 pm in order to became a rival of youth-oriented series like Luv U of ABS-CBN and Teen Gen of GMA Network. On July 20, 2014, the new season to be aired in high definition and revolutionized the viewing taste of Filipinos, especially the teenagers and young adults focuses not only fall in love but also the struggles, relationship, romance and dilemmas of Filipino teenagers face such as friendship, first break-up, studying difficulties, family acceptance and other real-life high school and graduate the school of college features the hottest and cutest young stars of their respective TV stations. According to the avid viewers, Friends 4Ever is a light-themed and feel-good type of teen drama series wherein the episode plots are more about family, friendship, and life of a student in school campuses and villages. Story Friends 4Ever is a teenage romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students of high-schools with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a bestfriends forever of couple in friendship. The first-ever teen-oriented drama series on Philippine television history. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh bach of graduate superstars. A middle child, sibling rivalry, broken families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life. 'Synopsis' The story of young individuals coming from different high-schools in a campus despite their class differences and clashing personalities. When the babis and kids were watrching the elementary school at the young student, at the time of David (Thirdy Lacson), Nicole (Abby Bautista) as 5-year-old, Victor (Mavy Legaspi) as 11-year-old, Bianca (Cassy Legaspi) as 8-year-old, Miguel (Juan Miguel Urquico) as 7-year-old, Sandra (Mutya Orquia) as 6-year-old and Freddie (Aldred Nasayao) as 9-year-old in millennium for future during his grade school days of teacher for the classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will shows them their high schools and so that they will now be grown up a young stars counting to the teenager of teen students. Nicole is happy and chases the kids in school of bus, with Nicole on the classes. Nicole starts counting to 15 for them to come out, and Miguel suggests they go to school (the future) so that they will be grown up. Nicole says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 15, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel device. At the exact moment Nicole reaches fifteen, Miguel and Victor pushes a button and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 15 years younger. These interesting characters include school as 21-year-old Miguel Richards (Marlo Mortel) and 16-year-old Nicole Gonzales (Janella Salvador). Freddie is a friendly athletic scholar who is popular in school due to his academic and extra-curricular activities while Nicole is a working student and a campus leader to speak her mind. Meanwhile, competing with Freddie for Nicole’s attention is a rich kid named 15-year-old David Martin (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with the girls because of his good looks, charm, and affluence. Jules’ confidence, however, sometimes borders on arrogance. There is also the 16-year-old “kikay” girl Sandra Reyes (Liza Soberano) who's talks “emo” guy 19-year-old Josh Domingo (Yves Flores) with her 18-year-old husband Ellaine Santiago (Elisse Joson) will eventually discover and appreciate their individualities more than their differences. On the other hand, 18-year-old Victor Halili (Khalil Ramos), who comes from a family, is linked to 18-year-old social climber and poser Bianca Escueta (Sue Ramirez). When Victor falls in love with Bianca, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to Victor. Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story of exciting Friends 4Ever series about a group of high school teenagers started copying the hairstyle and clothing style. Cast and Characters 'Season 1 (March 29, 2014 – July 13, 2014)' 'Main Cast' *'Marlo Mortel' as Miguel Richards (21 year old) *'Janella Salvador' as Nicole Gonzales (16 year old) *'Khalil Ramos' as Victor Halili (18 year old) *'Sue Ramirez' as Bianca Escueta (18 year old) *'Francis Magundayao' as David Martin (15 year old) *'Ella Cruz' as Joyce Concepcion (18 year old) *'Yves Flores' as Josh Domingo (19 year old) *'Liza Soberano' as Sandra Reyes (16 year old) 'Extended Cast' *'Nicole Uysiuseng' as Andrea Villaroel *'Victor Anastacio' as Joel Veran *'Elisse Joson' as Ellaine Santiago *'Andre Paras' as Adrian Santos *'Antoinette Taus' as Kara Santos *'Carl Guevarra' as Mike Concepcion *'Maxene Magalona' as Maxene Ortega *'Cara Eriguel' as Marie Rodriguez *'Joseph Bitangcol' as Joseph Bautista *'Beth Tamayo' as Sonia Tolentino *'Steffano Mori' as Benjamin Jimenez 'Special Participation' *'Thirdy Lacson' as young Miguel (from 9-year-old kid) *'Abby Bautista' as young Nicole (from 5-year-old kid) *'Mavy Legaspi' as young Victor (from 11-year-old kid) *'Cassy Legaspi' as young Bianca (from 8-year-old kid) *'Juan Miguel Urquico' as young Josh (from 7-year-old kid) *'Mutya Orquia' as young Sandra (from 6-year-old kid) *'Aldred Nasayao' as young David (from 5-year-old kld) *'Sofia Millares' as young Ellaine (from 8-year-old kid) 'Guest Cast' *'Veejay Aragon' as Himself *'Anja Aguilar' as Angeline Aguilar *'Miguel Aguila' as Miguel Bautista 'Season 2 (July 20, 2014 – present)' 'Main Cast' *'Michelle Vito' as Roxanne Anderson (17 year old) *'Jerome Ponce' as Diether Santos (19 year old) *'Liza Soberano' as Sandra Reyes (16 year old) *'Yves Flores' as Josh Domingo (19 year old) *'Ella Cruz' as Joyce Concepcion (18 year old) *'Francis Magundayao' as David Martin (15 year old) *'Sue Ramirez' as Bianca Escueta (18 year old) *'Khalil Ramos' as Victor Halili (18 year old) 'Extended Cast' *'Lovely Rivero' as Mitch Anderson - Roxanne's mother *'Lloyd Samartino' as John Anderson - Roxanne's father *'Derek Lorenzo' as Ron Anderson *'Jao Mapa' as Ramon Santos - Diether's father *'Piero Vergara' as Paolo Sanchez *'Bernadette Allyson' as Anna Santos - Diether's mother *'Malou de Guzman' as Marlene Reyes - Sandra's mother *'Noel Trinidad' as Archie Reyes - Sandra's father *'Tess Antonio' as Tessie Domingo - Josh's mother *'Marlon Mance' as Dario Domingo - Joyce's father *'Sandy Aloba' as Ces Concepcion - Joyce's mother *'Jong Cuenco' as Toto Martin - David's father *'Joseph Bitangcol' as Joseph Bautista *'John Arcilla' as Jeff Escueta - Bianca's father *'Angela Velez' as Angelu Halili - Victor's mother *'Elisse Joson' as Ellaine Santiago *'Steffaro Mori' as Benjamin Jimenez *'Beth Tamayo' as Sonia Tolentino Production team *Director: Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes *Executive In-Charge of Production: Lito Ocampo Cruz *In-charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga *Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor *Writter: Keiko Aquino Galvez *Creative Director: Marissa Kalaw *Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano *Producer: Leny C. Parto *Editors: Jeffrey Panillio *Cinematography: Monino Duque and Jay Linao *2nd Unit Director: Dominic Zapata *Head Writer: Kit Villanueva Langit *Asst. Director: Aya Topacio *Production Designer: Danny Jota *Lighting Director: Jeffrey Panillio and Jay Mendoza *Production Writer: Leny C. Parto *Researcher: Marcia de Jesus *Motion Graphics Artist: Dexter Boncolmo *Non-Linear Edtitor: Ronie Gonzalez *Associate Producer: Macarius Jason Quema *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Soundtrack The Friends 4Ever: The Original Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on April 5, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Janella Salvador, was released the series' Grand Fans Day at SM North Skydome. The album's main single Friends 4Ever ''released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. In April 3, ''Can't Nobody was released as its second single with its music video directed by Jeffrey Jeturian who later directed the third single Falling in Love released in April 4. The album is produced by Freddie Saturno. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling soundtrack album in the Philippines. #''Friends 4Ever'' (composed by Marcus Davis) - Janella Salvador #''Falling In Love'' (2NE1) (composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis) - Janella Salvador #''It Hurts'' (2NE1) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Janella Salvador #''Can't Nobody'' (2NE1) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Janella Salvador #''I Don't Care'' (2NE1) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Janella Salvador #''Allryte sa Gimik'' (composed by Young JV) - Janella Salvador feat. Friends 4Ever Girls and Marlo Mortel See also *"Friends 4Ever," IBC's newest teen-oriented drama premiers this April 5 *New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever *From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever *IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence *Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official Site *Friends 4Ever on Facebook *Friends 4Ever on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s television series Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas